Survivor's Ark - Book One
by Action Sauce
Summary: After a strange vehicle fell from the sky, a new alien virus began to mutate and infect humans. Ryan is one of the few lucky ones to escape unharmed, and he must make his way through the dangerous terrain and fight deadly mutants to make his way to the Ark, a haven for those who have survived the cataclysmic event. But what he finds is not what he expects...
1. The Empty Village

**Hello, this is Action Sauce again. I'm very sorry for the inactivity, I was working on this story. I promise you, this story will not die away like the others have. I've got everything planned out.**

**And guess what? I will be having an OC contest! Yay!**

**Ahem, anyways, back to the story. I will be dividing this fanfic into 3 parts. There will be a break between each part, so don't get too excited. And for those of you who read my other fanfic, you will be surprised to hear that this is ****_not_**** horror. I realized that the people on this site don't really like scary stuff, so I decided to write this. Although technically, horror was my "specialty", I guarantee you that this will be just as good.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, this is a message for anyone who might still be alive in the world."

I groaned, rolling over in my bed. Reaching out, I smacked the snooze button, and the radio shut off. Closing my eyes, I pulled the covers around me and tried to fall asleep. It was Christmas Day today, all work was cancelled. I could finally sleep in.

I turned over in my bed. Tomorrow I'd have to go back to work, again. Everyone who was sixteen or over had to go to work and my birthday just passed eight days ago. The next day, I'd find myself shoveling snow off of Librarian Renold's front yard. Joy.

Librarian Renold hated me, and the feeling was mutual. He always made condescending comments about my farmer's clothes and my disheveled hair. The first week, all I could think about was setting the library on fire when Renold wasn't looking. I'd punch that sneer off his ugly face, if it was the last thing I did.

I turned over and tried to sleep, when something hit me. My eyes shot open as I registered what just happened. What the hell did that guy on the radio say?

I reached over and turned on the radio, pulling up the covers around me for warmth. The old machine crackled to life, and the man began talking.

"…stay where you are, do not go outside unarmed. Things have been happening in Minecraftia, a cataclysmic event. You must make your way to the Survivor's Ark immediately."

The Survivor's Ark? The term seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I rubbed my eyes, and my drowsy brain struggled to process the stream of information coming from the radio.

"The virus has become airborne, it is highly recommended to wear gas masks and protective clothing to decrease the chances of infection. Also, make no physical contact with any of the infected. No help will come to them, the best cure is death."

What virus? What the hell was this guy talking about? I leaned closer to the radio, pressing my ear against the speaker.

"Find any combat and medical equipment you might have in your home, take at least five days worth of food and clean water. Come to the Ark We will protect you. Good luck on your journey. and may the hand of Notch guide you on your way." Static overwhelmed the radio, and an eerie, high-pitched noise. I turned it off.

What the hell was that?

From what I could get, some kind of virus had been spreading, and infecting people. We were supposed to make our way to the Ark, whatever that was. And the virus, apparently, was easily caught. And it couldn't be cured, either.

The logical part of my brain argued that something so big couldn't possibly happen over the course of one night. It would take months at the least for a virus to spread from one site to across the world. It was obviously some kind of prank.

I reached over and grabbed the radio, squinting at the little panel where the date and time was displayed. My eyes widened and my heart missed a beat as I registered the numbers I saw. "Oh, shit." I whispered.

12/26/12

I had slept for an entire thirty-eight hours, and missed Christmas. It was a work day today. Renold was going to have my head for this.

I got up and grabbed my clothing, pulling my shirt over my head. Stumbling to the window, I grabbed the blinds with one hand and drew them back.

I hurried across the room, retrieving my shovel. I spared a quick glance out the window and began to put on my shoes. The village was fairly sunny today, the grass bright green. I couldn't see Librarian Renold and smiled, secretly hoping he had fallen into a well.

The shoes were actually white leather boots that my grandpa had gotten me for my fourteenth birthday. It was miraculous that they still fit, after two years of growing up. I only wore them during the winter, to keep the snow off my socks.

Snow.

I stopped. I stood up and looked back out the window. My bedroom was on the second story of the house, giving me a decent view of the village. What I saw I simply couldn't believe.

The grass was green. The grass was freaking green.

I gaped at the sight. The end of December, and there was no snow. Just on Christmas Eve, there was probably a block's height on the ground. We had to shovel it all away, and make it into sort of a protective wall around the village. The wall wasn't really necessary; the golem took care of any mobs that stumbled in.

Apparently, all the snow had just melted while I was asleep.

I looked around outside for some explanation of what happened. It was weird; I didn't see any people, either. The village looked like it had been abandoned. From what I could see, the torches had burned out, the houses were in terrible condition, and the well was nearly dry.

I pulled on my coat and buttoned it up. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door without eating breakfast.

The air was cold, but it was to be expected, as we lived on the ice plains. But it also smelled, different. I stepped outside, the gravel crunching under my boots. The village seemed deserted.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no response. "This isn't funny guys, come out!" I shouted. Again, nothing.

Shivering, I went back inside and closed the door behind me. I was just taking off my coat when I heard something from upstairs.

"Hello, this is a message for anyone who might still be alive in the world."

What the hell? I hurried up the stairs two steps at a time, and reached the radio in my bedroom. I had already heard this message. Why was it being played again?

"…Christmas day, an extraterrestrial object crashed into the village Lava Forge. All the villagers were infected with some kind of alien virus, and became sick…"

The radio was overwhelmed with static again, but eventually cleared out.

"…have begun to attack citizens. Warnings have been put up to avoid the infected, but we continue to see…"

Alien virus? Infected? This was getting a lot weirder than it already was.

"…make your way to the Survivor's Ark immediately…"

I turned off the radio. I had heard the rest of the broadcast. But why had it repeated? I flopped onto my bed, thinking. Radio stations almost never broadcasted the same information twice in a row. Unless…

I turned on the radio.

"…you might have in your home, take at least five days worth of food and clean water. Come to the Ark. We will protect you. Good luck on your journey. and may the hand of Notch guide you on your way."

Again, static overwhelmed the radio and the high-pitched noise began. I covered my ears, but did not turn off the radio.

It was a full ten seconds before it happened.

"Hello, this is a message for anyone who might still be alive in the world."

Oh, shit. I was right.

The radio was repeating itself. It had probably been repeating since yesterday.

Meaning everyone had left the village already. Nobody had bothered to check on me, assuming I was already in the throng of panicked people making their way to wherever the Ark was.

If I could make it there, I could meet back with them. I could see all my friends again. And I could fulfill that dream of punching in Renold's face.

But I had no idea where this "Ark" was. I was stuck here, alone, in a deserted village. With a virus in the air and infected on the ground. How the hell was I supposed to make it?

I sat there in my room, trying to think up of a plan that wouldn't get me killed. Normally, I was pretty good at this, having been a troublemaker in the village. The problem was, I had no idea what I was up against. What were these "infected" anyways? Zombies? Endermen?

Then I heard it, coming from downstairs. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shovel.

Someone was banging on the door.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. We'll see what happens in the next chapter, don't worry. If you have any comments, there is always that little box at the bottom of the page where you can leave your reviews.**

**And before I vanish, I'd like to ask you a question that you may answer in your comments.**

**Does this story have potential?**

***vanishes***


	2. Infected

**Hello, my faithful readers! It is I, Action Sauce, bringing you another glorious chapter. Now I must warn you, this chapter is actually somewhat "T", as it includes some violence and blood. If you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, just skip over the fights.**

**So, as you may have noticed, we have a new title page! If you're wondering what those mobs are, I must inform you that they are merely retextured zombies. No, there is no "Survivor's Ark" mod.**

**And yes, I will be having an OC contest! I'm going to have to say though, no more than 3 OCs per person. Good luck, everybody!**

**But anyways, back to the story. A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter, so read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Cautiously, I reached under my bed and grasped the hilt of the stone sword hidden there. I began to advance down the stairs, towards the door, sword held in front of me. The banging got louder. Oh, god, I should have gotten a sturdier door. For all I knew, one of those "infected" could be on the other side. I took a deep breath, grabbed the knob and swung open the door, prepared to fight for my life.

A black-haired girl with a bow in her hand stumbled past me, brushing against my chest. I fell back against the wall in surprise. She sat down on the stairs, panting from exhaustion. "Shut the door," she gasped, "They're coming for us." I stared at her in confusion, waiting for an explanation. "What are you waiting for?" she shrieked, "Shut the door you idiot!"

I did as I was told and closed the door, locking it. "Oh, god," I heard her moan from behind me. "I'm hungry. Where's the kitchen?" Her voice sounded somewhat familiar, but I didn't really notice at the time. I just stood there, gaping, as she rummaged through my home. The girl invited herself into my kitchen and began taking food from the chests.

"Really?" she asked, holding up a loaf of bread. "This is what you eat? Come on, where's the good stuff?" She looked at me expectantly, as if I was going to answer.

"It's in the other chest." I found myself saying. The girl walked over to the other chest and bent over, and I found myself staring. I quickly averted my eyes and chastised myself. My mind finally finished processing the rapid series of events, and I snapped back to reality.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I demanded. The girl just laughed. "Really, Ryan? After all these years in the same village, you still don't know who I am?" For a moment, I just stood there, confused. Then, it hit me. I recognized her. I remember those light-brown eyes, that curly hair. The face shape, the cherry-red lips, that attitude, it all came rushing into me in a single moment. That blue T-shirt, those black shorts, I recognized it all. I reeled from the overload of information.

"Diana?" I whispered. It was not a question.

But of course she took it as one, anyways. "Who did you expect, Chelsea?" I flushed. Chelsea had been my dream girl ever since I was ten, and it was no secret, either. "Oh, of course you did." Diana continued. "Just expecting her to come falling through, into your arms like an angel, didn't you. And hey, what's up with the sword?" I realized that I had been firmly holding onto my sword the entire time, and dropped it. "Sorry," I said, sheepishly.

"Alright, we need to get out of here." Diana said, stuffing some porkchops in her pockets. "Start packing your stuff, we're leaving before sunset." She started up the stairs.

"Alright, hold on a second," I said. Diana turned around, obviously annoyed. "You're staying right here until all my questions are answered." I pulled up a chair at the table. When she didn't move, I gestured to the other. She rolled her eyes, but she came and sat down. "We don't have much time, you're going to have to-" she began, but I cut her off.

"What's happened to the village while I was asleep?" I demanded. "I wake up one day, I look outside and everybody's gone. I've also been hearing some pretty weird stuff on the radio, something about an alien virus, and getting to this Ark place. So what's going on here?"

Diana snorted. "I wish I knew. Same happened with me, but I woke up a little earlier. You must've been really hung over, sleeping for an entire day." She began to get up, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "You are not going until you've explained everything." I met her eyes, and saw consideration there. For a moment, I thought she might try and resist, but she sat back down.

"What's been going on in the village?" I asked, releasing her arm. "Did they all evacuate to the Ark place already?" Diana laughed, a bitter laugh. "No, Ryan, they're still here. Nobody's left for this Ark place, wherever it is."

I paused, confused. "Then where did they go? I looked out the window this morning and I didn't see anybody." She paused, before speaking. "I told you, they're still here." Her voice was more sincere this time, the attitude gone.

"What do you mean they're still here? Why hasn't anyone evacuated?" I demanded. Diana stood up. "Get all your equipment." she told me. "You seem a little skeptical about all this, so I decided you might want to see them for yourself." She began heading to the front door.

"One moment!" I began stuffing all the food I could into my bag, before rushing to meet her at the door. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"You wanted to know where the villagers were." Diana replied slowly, as if I was some kind of idiot. "We're going to see them, right now." I nodded slowly, uncomprehending. She took off her bag and retrieved some sort of gas mask, putting it on. She took out another one and handed it to me. "Take it, you're going to need it." She opened the door and headed outside.

I put on my gas mask and followed her. "Take out your sword, kid, you're going to need it." she whispered to me, nocking an arrow. I grasped the cold hilt of the sword, and raised it in front of me. Our feet crunched on the gravel blocks; slow, steady steps.

"Diana," I whispered. She didn't seem to notice. "Diana!" I whispered, a little louder. "Yes? she responded, still walking carefully. I paused, before continuing. "You said we needed gas masks out here. What for?" Diana snorted. "Idiot. Haven't you been listening to the radio? The virus is _airborne_." I was immediately reminded of my little venture outside earlier in the day. I decided not to mention it.

We kept walking, through the village. As we walked, I began to get this feeling of premonition. It was the kind you got when you were late out exploring, and it was getting dark. It was daytime, yet something still felt, _wrong. _The entire village had this ominous feel to it, like something terrible was just about to happen.

"Diana?" I whispered. My voice sounded unnaturally loud in the eerie silence. "Yes?" she responded. I could hear her voice trembling; she must be just as frightened as I was. "Diana, I think something's following us." She nodded, slowly. "Don't turn around," she told me. "Just keep walking. Don't turn around."

I could definitely hear it now, soft crunching of the gravel from behind me. Someone was definitely following us, trying to hide their footsteps. I could barely hear the footsteps, they were so quiet. The temptation to turn was great, but I resisted.

I heard a bizarre voice from behind us, emanating a weird, high-pitched sound. Whatever was following us was definitely not human. I was just about to turn, when Diana grabbed my arm. "Don't," she whispered pleadingly. I looked into her eyes and saw fear there, fear of something omnipotent. The fear of death. I swallowed, and continued walking.

The voice was growing louder, and several other voices joined in, in the distance. I felt something touch my hand and started, only to see Diana gazing into my eyes. "Run," she whispered.

We broke into a sprint, and the creatures behind us shrieked. It hurt my ears, but I kept running, with all the energy I had left in me. Fear fueled my sprint, guiding my legs. "Get to the church!" Diana screamed. I sprinted, seeing the tall, cobblestone building ahead. My legs screamed in pain as I sprinted, pushing myself far beyond the limit. The building was only thirty blocks away, but it seemed like chunks. The shrieking grew louder, and I was suddenly motivated to run even faster.

"Agh!" I turned around to see Diana trip, falling. I also got a glimpse of the creatures chasing us. They was some kind of insect-men, with glowing red eyes. The exoskeleton was a bizarre shade of blue, and a short, spined tail reached out from behind them, whipping the ground. Where their hands should've been, they had two, bizarre suction cups, like those on a squid. A deformed, drooling mouth opened to reveal horizontal rows of razor sharp teeth.I ran for Diana, and so did the closest one. "Run, Ryan!" she screamed, but I would not leave her. The monster reached her the same time as I did, but it did not have the extended reach of a sword. My backhand slash sent it toppling backwards, oozing red blood from the cut on its chest. It shrieked in anger and leapt for me, suction cups out.

I lunged with my sword and ran it through, but not before it got its hands on me. Pain stabbed through my body as a suction cup hit my arm, pain that I had never known before. I fell back, and it stood, injured but triumphant.

I cradled my injured arm, and began to shuffle backwards on my bum, but the creature was obviously faster. I shielded my face with my arm, hoping the end would be quick.

An arrow flew over me, and slammed into its neck. Blue blood fountained from the wound, spraying my clothes. I got up and turned, seeing Diana with her bow out, another arrow nocked. "Run!" she screamed, gesturing to behind me. She turned and ran to the church, opening the door and entering.

I turned around to see a good twenty more of the creatures chasing after me, jaws open to reveal razor-sharp teeth. That was all the motivation I needed. Adrenaline surged through my body, and I sprinted even faster, barreling towards the stone building. I reached the building and collapsed from exhaustion, hitting my bad arm on the hard cobble. "Ow," I mumbled.

Diana slammed the door shut, just as the first of the creatures slammed into the building. I heard them pounding furiously on the door, shrieks of frustration resounding through the air. Diana ran past me and began climbing the ladder. "Come on, that door won't hold for long." she said.

I got up, painfully, and began following her up the ladder. We reached the third floor and I nearly collapsed again, leaning on one of the cobble blocks for support. Diana began breaking the ladders below. "They're never going to make it up here," she told me reassuringly.

I grunted from the pain in my shoulder. I looked at Diana, and saw worry in her face as she looked down at the horde of creatures below. I was weird, seeing all these emotions from a girl with an attitude like that. I've never really gotten to know any of the other girls in the village.

"Hey, uh, Diana?" I asked, tentatively. "Yes?" she didn't turn around. I thought about it, before asking. "W-What were those t-things down there, chasing us?" I stammered, "I mean, they looked somewhat _human,_ but…" I trailed off, thinking.

Diana was silent for a long time. "They are human." she spoke at last, with a sigh. "Or at least, they used to be." She turned around, looking me in the eye. I wish I did not hear what she had said next. "You said you wanted to see the villagers, Ryan."

* * *

**Ooh, interesting ending. I must say, I'm pretty satisfied with how this story is going. But before I end this off, I must assign some homework for you. Simply answer the following question in your review.**

**If everyone you knew was taken away and replaced with someone who looked exactly the same, thought exactly the same and had the same memories (so basically, a perfect duplicate), would you still see them as the same person?**


	3. Leaving Home

**Yes, it is I, Action Sauce, back again. I'm sorry for the super-long wait, I was working on this big huge project that turned out to be a failure. My writing skills got a little rusty, but I did do a few 'practice runs' before writing this chapter.**

**This is the only story I'll be continuing from now on, and I'll update every couple of days. I suppose most of my original audience is gone, but there are plenty of fish in the sea, right?**

**Anyways, I'll be a little more active starting from now on. Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"So you're telling me," I said, "Those freaks down there used to be our village."

Diana nodded, solemn. "It happened yesterday, while you were asleep. One of them came stumbling in through the gates, squealing and drooling blue crap wherever it went. Someone tried to hold it back, but it bit him. He passed out real quick, and before we knew it, he had become one of them."

"So they're like zombies?" I asked, "I can take zombies."

"Idiot," Diana said, giving me a glare. "They're stronger, faster, smarter, and most importantly, it's easy to get infected. Even that blue slime they drool can turn you if it touches your skin. You're lucky you haven't been infected yet, the blood isn't contagious."

I sat down on the block, thinking. Were those things really human before? What were they now? I shook my head. Somewhere in that crowd of infected, my parents were there.

There was a crash, and the infected flooded in to the bottom floor.

"Come on," Diana said, glancing below us. "They're going to find a way up here if we don't move."

"They've surrounded the building," I said, "There's no way out. Besides, they can't get up here, can they?"

Diana glared at me like I was an idiot. Which I suppose, was not entirely untrue, given the situation. "We're taking the roofs," she said, and vaulted over the side of the building.

I gaped as she started leaping from roof to roof, jumping with the agility of an ocelot. She stopped on top of the blacksmith, looking at me. "Move your ass!" she shouted, before turning around and leaping to the roof of the library.

I scrambled over the ledge, nearly losing my balance. The infected below me squealed and jumped for me, but they couldn't jump high enough. I leapt for the nearest building, sailing through the air, feeling the wind on my hair. The moment seemed to last forever.

I missed.

I hit the wall hard, and slid down to the ground. I heard Diana call my name. There was pain, in my chest. It felt like I had broken my ankle, and maybe a few ribs, too.

The creatures were coming, closer. I could hear their eager, excited footsteps crunching on the gravel. I clenched my teeth and pushed myself up, doing my best to ignore the burning pain lancing through my chest.

I steadied myself against the wall and drew my sword with my left hand, ready to face down the horde of infected, charging at me. My right arm hung uselessly at my side, having been paralyzed by whatever venom was in that suction cup.

I fixed my eyes on the one at the front. It had a larger nose than the others, and a disapproving expression, almost as if it was scolding me as it hunted me down.

Librarian Renold.

I hacked its head off and impaled its chest with my sword, pushing the body away with my foot. "You son of a bitch," I said, laughing as I swung my sword around, hamstringing another. I turned on a third and shoved my sword up its chin. I hacked and slashed in a wild frenzy, laughing as I killed. It was scary, it was insane, it was exhilarating.

I found myself standing atop pile of corpses, sword dripping with blue juices. Diana openly gaped at me, something I had never seen her do before, ever. I had a feeling that if I could see myself right now, I would piss myself.

I hopped down from the pile and walked over to Diana. She had leapt down from the building and had her bow drawn.

"How. The hell. Did you do that." she demanded, strapping her bow to her back.

I shrugged. "It just happened," I replied, "I'm not sure how either."

Something changed in Diana's face, and whatever awe was in her eyes was gone now. "Come on," she muttered, "We have to go." She turned, and began walking out of the village.

I nodded, and began to follow. I wiped my sword on a bush, and sheathed it. I'd have to change soon, this blood on my clothes was all sticky and nasty.

We left through the front gates, leaving our village behind. Life back there was dull, but it was still my home. My friends were there, my family. I held back the tears, and tried to focus on something else.

No bird chirped as we continued on the path. They had all left, or died from the virus, I thought. The path was getting rougher, as we walked deeper into the forest. Trees loomed over us on either side, providing some shade from the hot sun above.

"You know," Diana said, without turning around. "I think saving you might've been worth it, even if you are a complete moron,"

I nodded. "Wow, thanks," I replied, "I feel a lot better now."

"Shut up and keep walking," she said, "We have a long walk ahead of us. I wouldn't want to have to stop to wait for you to catch your breath."

I chuckled, and even though her back was turned, I could see that she was smiling, too.

* * *

**Yes, I know, pretty corny. But hey, it's been a while since my last Minecraft story.**

**I'll be updating again later, and the OC contest is still open. You'll know if your character has been accepted later on in the story.**

**So, um, see ya later, I guess.**


End file.
